


Stebekah Story

by Valli0206



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Babies, Love, Multi, Parents, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valli0206/pseuds/Valli0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan hat genug von Elena und Damon und fährt nach New Orleans. Dort trifft er natürlich auf die Urvampire und das Chaos ist vorprogrammiert.</p><p>Neugierig geworden? Dann schau doch mal rein</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog/ der Traum

Stefan:  
 _Damon hat mich eben gerufen. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade meinen Tag im Tagebuch niederschreiben, aber da meint Damon, dass er Probleme hat. Und dabei fing der Tag doch so gut an. Aber er ruft schon wieder. "Stef, wir haben ein kleines Hexenproblem! Und es wäre nett, wenn du deinen kleinen hässlichen Arsch mal runterbewegen würdest." Tja, so ist er eben. Ganz der große Bruder. "Nun komm schon... ach... ich warte bei der Kirche."_

_Ein paar Minuten später eile ich dann zur Kirche, nur um zu sehen, dass alles normal ist. Aber halt, dort steht Elena mit einem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht. Einen Moment mal... Elena? Nein, das muss Katherine sein. Die Petrova bekommt meinen rastlosen Blick mit und sagt nur "Nein, ich bin nicht Katherine. Ich bin Elena." Sie holt einen Holzpflock hervor. Und sie lächelt wieder so fies. Mir schwebt gar nicht gutes vor._

_Elena kommt langsam auf mich zu und gerade, als ich verschwinden will, laufe ich direkt in Damon rein. Shit. "W-was wollt ihr zwei?" Frage ich etwas unsicher, was Damon zum lachen bringt. "Was wir wollen, fragst du. Pah, wir wollen dich loswerden. Du stehst unserer Liebe schon viel zu lange im Weg. Und deswegen wirst du jetzt sterben!" Genau in diesem Moment rammt Elena mir den Pflock in mein Herz. Nach einer Weile werde ich schwach und sacke zu Boden. Als ich aufblicke, sehe ich Damon un Elena, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich Küssen._

_Nur deswegen soll ich sterben? Doch dann fallen meine Augen zu und ich spüre, wie ich anfange zu verschrumpeln..._

Ich schrecke aus meinem Traum hoch. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es schon viel zu lange gut mit Damon und mir geklappt hat. Und bevor irgendwer das kaputt macht, werde ich aus Mystic Falls verschwinden, denn irgendwann wird es sicherlich auch mal Tote geben...


	2. ♥Rebekah♥

### ♥Rebekah♥

Ich gucke auf die Uhr. Es ist 03:00 Uhr, wenn ich mich beeile könnte ich um 10:00 Uhr in New Orleans sein. Dann könnte ich dort auch erstmal in Ruhe frühstücken. Ich packe also schon mal die wichtigsten Sachen, den Rest könnte ich mir ja neu besorgen. Die notwendigste Kleidung, Blutpäckchen, meine Tagebücher, einen Kugelschreiber und das war's dann auch schon. Kurz darauf sitze ich auf meinem Motorrad und mache mich auf den Weg nach New Orleans. Eigentlich will ich nicht einmal dort hin, aber andererseits sind die Urvampire doch ganz lustig und ich möchte mich wieder mit ihnen vertragen. Denn wenn man die als Freunde hat, dann hat man niemals wieder Feinde. Ich schmunzel. Dann starte ich den Motor meines Bikes. Ich will gerade losfahren, da höre ich eine verschlafene Mädchen- beziehungsweise Frauenstimme. Elena stellt sich vor mich, in Unterwäsche. "Stefan, wo willst du um diese Uhrzeit denn hin?" "Weg." antworte ich so gleichgültig wie möglich. "Wieso? Magst du uns nicht mehr?" Oh, ich verstehe. Sie macht es auf die scheinheilige Nummer. Kann sie haben... "Nein, ich hasse euch. Ihr seid so was von scheiße, da muss ich einfach weg." ich versuche, ernst zu klingen. Dann bekommt sie einen fürsorglichen Blick und kommt auf mich zu. "Hey, hör mal. Wenn du eifersüchtig auf Damon und mich bist, dann sag es ruhig. Dann nehmen wir uns in deiner Gegenwart zurück. Es soll doch nichts zwischen uns kommen, ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde." War ja klar. 'Damon hier, Damon da. Stefan, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, dann...' "Wieso versteht niemand, dass ich das schon längst abgeschlossen habe? Ich will nur weg, weil lange nichts zwischen meinem Bruder und mir passiert ist. Und wenn ich weg bin, dann kann nichts passieren." "Du willst also nicht fliehen und bist nicht eifersüchtig?" fragt sie noch einmal nach. Wie dumm kann man sein? "Herr Gott, NEIN! Ich. Bin. Nicht. Eifersüchtig!" Mit den Worten fahre ich an Elena vorbei und gebe Gas.

Ein paar Stunden später bin ich dann bei meinem Zielort angekommen, New Orleans. Ich weiß, dass Klaus im sogenannten _French Quarter_ seine Residenz hat. Und dort fahre ich jetzt auch hin. Ich parke mein Motorrad in irgendeiner Seitenstraße und nehme meine Sachen. Ich beschließe, erst einmal etwas trinken zu gehen und betrete eine Bar mit dem Namen _Rousseau's_. Ich bestelle mir einen Scotch und nippe genüsslich daran. Die Keeperin fragt "Darf ich ihnen noch etwas bringen?" Doch ich lehne dankend ab. Dann bezahle ich und verlasse diese Bar auch schon wieder. Dort war eh nichts los, ich meine so früh am Morgen sind noch dei vom letzten Tag da... Ich gehe ein bisschen durch die Straßen spazieren und schaue mir die Gegend an. Ich komme an einem Friedhof vorbei. Ich denke mir nichts dabei und will ihn betreten, doch es geht nicht. Da müssen Hexen am Werk sein. Eigentlich ist es ja auffällig, aber ich rufe "Hallo, hört mich jemand? Ich würde gerne diesen Friedhof betreten, doch es funktioniert leider nicht. Könnte das vielleicht irgendjemand ändern?" Und es funktioniert fast, denn es ist urplötzlich jemand hinter mir und flüstert mir leise ins Ohr "Wenn du unbedingt auf den Friedhof willst, dann gerne." Dann wird mir mein Genick von wunderschönen und frisch manikürten Händen gebrochen. Rebekah...


	3. Was willst DU denn hier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende von dem letzten Kapitel noch einmal in Rebekahs Sicht. Und dann, wie es eben weiter geht...

### Was willst DU denn hier?

Rebekah:  
Ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das _French Quarter_ und denke mir eigentlich nichts Besonderes dabei, als ich plötzlich denke Stefan Salvatore gesehen zu haben. Erst denke ich, dass das nur Einbildung ist, aber dann sehe ich Stefans Gesicht, als er in die Bar geht, in der Camille arbeitet. Ich beschließe aulso bei einer Konferenz mit mir, meinem Gesunden Verstand, meinem kranken Verstand und meiner Vagina, dass ich Stefan verfolgen werde. Ich verstecke mich also so, dass ich den Eingang vom _Rousseau's_ gut im Auge habe, aber man mich nicht sieht, was bedeutet, dass ich ein Mädche manipuliere, mir ihr Cap, die Kopfhörer und die Sonnenbrille zu geben, damit ich mich damit verkleiden kann. "Ich sehe jetzt zwar ziemlich bekloppt aus, aber es ist nun mal notwendig.", sage ich zu mir. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass Stefan bald wieder die Bar verlässt, weil ich schon ziemlich scheiße aussehe und je früher ich weiß, warum er hier ist, desto früher werde ich dieses notdürftige Clownskostüm (Rebekahs Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=130996757 &.locale=de ) los.

Ich habe heute wohl Glück, denn Stefan verlässt das _Rousseau's_ ziemlich schnell wieder. Mein Kostüm behalte ich vorsichtshalber an, man kann ja nie wissen... Ich verfolge Stefan nun unauffällig. Er geht in Richtung Friedhof. _Anfängerfehler_ , denke ich mir. _Es ist doch immer das gleiche_. Ich bleibe ein bisschen auf Abstand und verstecke mich. Stefan will jetzt einen Schritt auf den Friedhof machen, aber (wie konnte es anders sein???) er funktioniert nicht. Erst macht er ein verdutztes Gesicht und ich denke schon, dass er weitergehen will, aber er scheint die Hexen wohl provozieren zu wollen und unbedingt zu den alten Leichen, denn er ruft "Hallo, hört mich jemand? Ich würde gerne diesen Friedhof betreten, doch es funktioniert leider nicht. Könnte das vielleicht irgendjemand ändern?" Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Es muss einfach sein. Ich gehe seiner Bitte nach. Plötzlich steht meine Wenigkeit hinter ihm und bricht ihm mit einem frechen "Wenn du unbedingt auf den Friedhof willst, dann gerne." das Genick. Zufrieden lächel ich und hebe seinen scheintoten Körper auf.

Stefan geschultert mache ich mich, so unauffällig wie es den Umständen entsprechend eben ist, auf den weg nach Hause. Okay, vielleicht nicht direkt nach Hause, eher zur Plantage, ich beabsichtige es nämlich nicht, meinem Bruder zu begegnen. Zumindest nicht, mit Stefan. Das bringt ihn sicher total aus der Fassung. Er kommt nämlich erst gerade so richtig gut mit den Vaterschaftsvorberetungen klar und das will ich ihm nicht versauen. Okay, er hätte dann einen weiteren Saufkupanen, aber ich habe noch nicht einmal entschieden, ob er bleiben darf oder wieder gehen muss. Doch um das zu entscheiden muss ich ihn wohl erst anhören müssen und deshalb muss er wiederum aufwachen. _Wieso dauert das denn so lange? Oder tut er etwa nur noch bewusstlos?_ Ich nehme ein zum Test ein Glas Wasser und schütte es ihm ins Gesicht. Spätestens jetzt ist er wach. "Was sollte das eben?" fragt Stefan jetzt sichtlich aufgebracht. _Oops_ , denke ich mir, antworte aber frech "Hör zu, das erste was man sagt ist eigentlich 'Hallo Rebekah, lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir?' Und nicht das was du eben gesagt hast." "Man bricht einem ja auch nicht zur Begrüßung das Genick!" "Das war keine Begrüßung, kleiner Salvatore." Jetzt hat er wieder seinen süßen verdutzten Stefan-Blick. _Warte, wieso denke ich das eigentlich. Du darfst das nicht denken, Rebekah, sonst verliebst du dich wieder in ihn_ , tadel ich mich selbst und sage zu Stefan, ganz so, als wäre nichts geschehen "Hallo Stefan, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dich hier in meiner Bescheidenen Stadt zu sehen?" "Warte mal, deine Stadt? So weit ich weiß, gehört sie doch deinem Bruder, aber egal, ich-" ich unterbreche ihn. "Nein, nicht egal. Die Stadt gehört auch mir, ich war schließlich Mitbegründer." "Gut, dann gehört sie eben auch dir. Aber das was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass ich hier bin, um mich zu entschuldigen und das halbe Kriegsbeil zu begraben." Irgendwie kaufe ich ihm das nicht ab, aber ich werde ihn nicht manipulieren, um die Wahrheit zu hören. "Es ist wegen Damon, oder?" Stefan hält kurz inne, wahrscheinlich sucht er gerade die richtigen Worte. Dann antwortet er "Naja, indirekt. Er und ich, wir hatten schon eine ganze Weile keinen Streit und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die Bombe explodiert wäre, also habe ich sie auseinandergebaut." "Und du dachtest, dass die eine Hälfte der Bombe hier verweilen darf?" "So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken. Denn wie eben schon gesagt, will ich mich entschuldiegen, das betrifft nur dich und mit dem ganzen Mikaelsen-Clan will ich Frieden schließen." "Aber das machst du doch nur, weil du jettzt ein kleines Weilchen von deinem Bruder getrennt sein musst, hab ich recht?" hake ich etwas nach. "Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich meine, ich hätte auch überall anders auf der Welt sein können, oder etwa nicht?" _Irgentwie hat er ja recht..._ "Okay, du hast edn Test bestanden. Du darfst bleiben und die Entschuldigung kann ich auch annehmen." Stefan wirkt jetzt nicht mehr so angespannt, wie er eben war. "Okay... und wo erreiche ich jetzt deine Brüder?" "Komm mit, ich bring dich zu ihnen. Erstens, weil du dich sonst sicher verlaufen würdest und zweitens, weil ich dir die Stadt gleich richtig zeigen kann." "Klingt gut!" meint mein blondes, gut aussehendes Gegenüber. _Rebekah! Nicht schon wieder_ , muss ich mich wieder tadeln. Wie schafft er das bloß? Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass wir heute abend in der Kiste enden werden, ich kenne mich schließlich...


End file.
